Various gaming systems have been developed to provide in-revenue and out-of-revenue gaming. Most of those systems are either dedicated to in-revenue operation or out-of-revenue operation. An example of in-revenue operation is a gaming machine or system in which game play is initiated with a money (or equivalent) wager by a player. An example of out-of-revenue operation is a gaming machine or system in which game play doesn't require a wager (e.g. tournament or free play).
There continues to be a need for innovative methods and gaming systems which provide convertibility between in-revenue and out-of-revenue gaming operations. There is also a need for innovative methods and systems for presenting tournament games in different ways to generate player interest and excitement.